headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)
; James Cromwell; Jessica Lange | previous = "Nor'easter" | next = "I Am Anne Frank (Part 2)" }} "I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)" is the fourth episode of season two of the American television series American Horror Story and the sixteenth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Michael Uppendahl and written by Jessica Sharzer. It first aired on the FX Network on Wednesday, November 7th, 2012 at 10:00 pm. In this episode, a woman is admitted to Briarcliff Manor claiming to be the infamous Jewish concentration camp prisoner Anne Frank. Anne identifies Doctor Arden as a former Nazi SS officer named Hans Gruper. Sister Jude Martin feels that this might give her the leverage required to get Arden out of her hair for good. Grace tells Kit about her personal history, but Kit finds out the truth behind why Grace was admitted to Briarcliff. Oliver Thredson is committed towards helping Lana Winters get out of Briarcliff and treats her with a form of aversion therapy in the hopes of curing her. Synopsis A new patient is admitted to Briarcliff Manor. Security guard Frank McCann brings her down to isolation. Sister Jude Martin visits her. The woman claims to be Anne Frank. In Doctor Arden's laboratory, Shelley awakens and finds herself strapped to a table. Both of her legs have been amputated. Kit Walker reflects upon the time that he spent on Doctor Arden's table. Arden wanted to know what happened to the robotic implant that came out of him, but Kit has no idea. Kit tells his story to Grace Bertrand who tells him about her own history. She tells him how a madman named Red had butchered her father and stepmother. Her sister accused Grace of the crime, which is why she was committed to Briarcliff. Doctor Thredson has a meeting with Lana Winters. He doesn't blame her for trying to escape the night before. He sympathizes with her and offers her his help in "curing" her condition. In the common room, Doctor Arden enters the room and the patient claiming to be Anne Frank recognizes him. She begins shouting and pointing, calling Doctor Arden a Nazi until she is dragged away by orderlies. Anne Frank is taken to Sister Jude's office. She details the events of her time at Auschwitz and how she had survived even though history knows her to have died in 1945. She tells Sister Jude that Arthur Arden was an SS soldier in Auschwitz named Hans Gruper. He was conducting secret experiments on Jewish prisoners. Doctor Thredson next interviews Kit Walker. He reveals that if he is found sane, he will surely be sentenced to death. If he confesses to the murders he will deemed mentally unfit to stand trial and be able to live out his days at Briarcliff. Lana fantasizes about accepting an award for an expos on Briarcliff. The fantasy emboldens her and she tells Doctor Thredson that she will do whatever it takes to be deemed "cured". Kit takes out his frustration by pounding some dough in the kitchen. Grace comes in and the two begin having sex. They are discovered by one of the hospital's staff members and taken to Sister Jude's office for punishment. Sister Mary Eunice McKee selects a cane for their beatings. Sister Jude decides that their transgressions require a more permanent solution and that they will both be sterilized. Frank tells Sister Jude that two police detectives have arrived and are questioning Doctor Arden. The prostitute that Arden had at his home went to the police telling them about what had taken place. Arden naturally denies all of the charges. Doctor Thredson begins his treatments to cure Lana of her homosexuality. He uses aversion/conversion therapy in combination with a morphine drip. He exposes her to images women and increases the drip to induce nausea. He has a male patient named Daniel stand naked in front of her and has her masturbate while touching Daniel's genitals. The session is very taxing and Lana throws up multiple times. Monsignor Timothy Howard returns and Sister Jude tells him about Anne Frank's assertions that Doctor Arden is a Nazi. Howard thinks that Jude is blinded by her hatred for Arden and is willing to accept the word of a mental patient. He also admonishes her for her excessive drinking during movie night. After he leaves, Howard telephones Arden and tells him "They're onto you, Arthur. If you have any housekeeping to do, I suggest you do it now." Sister Jude goes to Mother Superior and tells her about Arden and Monsignor Howard's refusal to take action. Mother Superior puts her in contact with a member of the church who might be able to help. In Solitary, Grace confesses to Kit that she lied about what happened to her family and that she was the one who murdered her father and stepmother. Rather than feel repulsed, Kit admires Grace for her deeds. Doctor Thredson visits Lana and tells her that despite the failure of his treatments, he is going to do everything he can to get her out of Briarcliff. Kit Walker goes to Sister Jude's office and confesses to killing Alma and the other women. He begs her to help him find God. Anne Frank passes one of the detectives in the hallway and manages to sneak his gun. She is subsequently brought to Arden's office. Arthur is enraged that her wild accusations have caused him so much embarrassment. He does not believe that she is actually Anne Frank. As her approaches her, Anne pulls out the gun and shoots him in the leg. She tries to leave, but as she opens one of the doors of lab, she finds the disfigured, legless Shelley who begs her to kill her. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This is the third episode of American Horror Story directed by Michael Uppendahl. He previously directed "Nor'easter". * This is the third episode of American Horror Story written by Jessica Sharzer. She previously wrote the season one finale "Afterbirth". Her next episode is "The Name Game". * This is the first episode from this season that does not include the framing story. * Actress Cathy Fielding is uncredited for her participation in this episode. * Actor John Cromwell is the son of James Cromwell. John plays the younger version of his father's character, Arthur Arden in the 1945 flashback scene. John Cromwell also plays young Arden in the season four episode of "Freak Show", "Show Stoppers". * The French song that plays continuously in the common room is called "Dominique". * The events of this episode take place on November 15th, 1964. * Alma Walker appears only in flashback. * Wendy Peyser appears in a photograph only. * Billy appeared last in "Welcome to Briarcliff". Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Sister Jude Martin: So, Anne Frank, is it? What a relief it will be to millions of schoolchildren to know you survived. ... * Kit Walker: Doctor Thredson, he... he said some things that are starting to make sense. * Grace Bertrand: Well, if you were crazy, they wouldn't make sense to you. Self-doubt is a sure sign of sanity. * Kit Walker: Wait, you're confusing me. If... you're saying that if I'm crazy, then I wouldn't believe Doctor Threadson, but if I'm sane, then my crazy stories would be true? * Grace Bertrand: I have no idea what you just said. See also External Links * * * * * * "I Am Anne Frank (Part 1)" at the AHS Wiki ---- Category:2012 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Episodes with plot summaries